The Silver Trio
by Mel Woods
Summary: Hermione soon discovers that she is a Laurent, and she discovers different things about herself, which she would not have thought possible. Evil Hermione!
1. Chapter 1

_**THE SILVER TRIO**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters, and the scenery and spells. Everything belongs to JK Rowling, except some characters you will not recognise, which are mine.

Thanks: I would especially like to thank Allison for helping me with the story, especially to fix it up, and for being my beta reader.

Summary: Hermione soon discovers that she is a Laurent, and she discovers different things about herself, which she would not have thought possible. Evil Hermione!

_Chapter 1: The Discovery_

Hermione yawned and stretched as she woke up. It was her seventeenth birthday, the day she would finally be considered 'of age,' and a smile played on her lips at the thought. She scrambled for her wand and her timetable. She had a free period that morning. Excellent! She raced downstairs and plopped herself next to Harry.

"Hi, Harry, Ron!" she said eagerly looking at them expectantly. Harry and Ron barely glanced at her with odd expressions on their face. "Are you going to ignore me on my birthday?" When they did not respond, she continued, "Did I do something wrong?"

Harry looked at her confusedly. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Hermione!" she protested.

Ron stood in front of her, his hands on his hips. "You're not Hermione. We know Hermione and you don't look anything like her, so bug off before I curse you!" he said threateningly.

Hermione gasped, tears now running down her cheeks, and fled up the stairs to the bathroom. How could they say that to her? Did they think this was some kind of a joke? If it was, it was a horrible one!

She walked to the closest mirror, not caring if there was anyone in there, and nearly feinted when she saw herself. The hair that was one brown and curly was now bright blonde, straight, and flowed lightly off of her shoulders. Her eyes had turned a light shade of blue and her nose now had a small lift to it. Realization hit her. Harry and Ron had been right! She didn't look anything like she usually did! Her face paled the longer she stared at her reflection. Finally, she was able to bring herself back to reality and left the bathroom in search for her two best friends.

She found Ron who turned to her with his eyes narrowed. "See, Hermione wouldn't cry," he pointed out.

Hermione turned to him and said snappily, "Ronald! Just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean all girls do!"

Ron gaped at her in shock, "Hermione!...What happened to you?"

Harry looked at her tentatively and said, "Don't worry; we'll go to Dumbledore. He'll know what to do."

She nodded, unsure what was going on. "Let's go."

The three left through the portrait hole and began walking to Dumbledore's office.There was an awkward silence that was only broken by the sound of their feet on the stone floors. Harry and Ron both avoided looking at Hermione until they reached the large oak doors and knocked.

"Come in!" came Dumbledore's familiar voice.

They walked in, Harry and Ron still not looking at Hermione.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and where is Miss Granger?"

"Right here, sir."

Dumbledore looked concerned. "Now, how did this happen?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged, "We don't know, sir. I woke up this morning and when I went down into the common room, Harry and Ron noticed I was different. Then we came to you…"

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and pointed it at her. He then muttered something incoherent and a silver bubble grew from the tip of his wand. With another flick of his wand, a string of silver light flowed from Dumbledore's wand and wrapped itself around Hermione giving her the feeling of being surrounded by a large, silver snake.

"Ah," he said still looking quite concerned. "May I have a lock of your hair?"

Hermione pulled some of her hair out and handed it to him.

Still examing the piece of hair, he waved his hand at them. "Thank you, Miss Granger. You are dismissed."

When reached the common room, Hermione hurried into to her dormitory where she sat on her bed, crying for hours. How did this happen? On her birthday too! Her birthday is ruined! Trying to keep her mind off of having to look this way when she went to classes, she decided to pull out some book she had just borrowed from the library. The book on the top of the stack read _Wizarding Genealogy. _Simple, dull, and repetitive. Maybe that would make her feel better.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Summary: See Chapter 1

I would like to thank my beta Allison and my lovely reviewers. JabberwockySlayer, Tearlit, Remusgrl01, dracomione12, Aloralynn, Loorluver, Caramel Crazy, SilverSlytherinGirl and Isadora120.

Thanks to you all!!! And if I missed you out, my deepest apologies. Now onto the story!

Hermione yawned and stretched as she woke up in her bed the next morning. She looked around at the other girls and noticed that they were looking at her, though not going any closer to her than they absolutely had to.

"Is there anything wrong?" she asked snappishly.

"No, Hermione," they murmured looking at the ground.

Rolling her eyes, she stormed down the stairs and walked up to Harry and Ron. The pair were sitting near the fireplace working on some unfinished Transfiguration homework. "Hey guys," she said with a smile.

"Erm… hey, Hermione," they answered, their eyes looking at the ground.

"Well, let's go," she said with a note of impatience in her voice and climbed out of the portrait hole. The two boys trailed behind her.

They were just outside the Great Hall when Draco with his posse and Pansy came in from the dungeons. "Ew… Potty, Weasel where is the mudblood?" Pansy said nastily.

"Erm…" they hesitated, not meeting Pansy's eyes.

"Right here, Pansy," Hermione snarled back.

"Ew… You look disgusting." Pansy's nose crunched as she examined Hermione more closely. "Even more of a Mudblood."

"Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome."

Hermione shot Pansy a dark look before turning on Harry and Ron. "Well, aren't you two going to help me?"

"Erm…" Ron let his response fall.

"Fine. Don't." She turned to Draco and said rather shortly , "And what about you, Ferret Boy? Do you let your girlfriend do all the talking?"

"No!" the sleek boy shouted defensively.

"Well, then do some, you coward." She marched past them, heading towards the library to do some research. She was getting tired of the way people were treating her and acting towards her. She wanted answers and if Dumbledore couldn't give them…she would have to find them herself.

Hermione searched through book after book, though none of them could explain her strange transfiguration. After she had skimmed what felt like the hundredth book she threw the book back on the shelf and kicked the bookcase in frustration as hard as she could. "OW!" She yelled.

"Quiet!"

"Sorry, Madame Pince," Hermione said innocently.

Letting out a deep breath, she rested herself heavily onto the bookcase. Just as she did, a book from the top shelf fell down and hit whacked her on the head. "Ow!" Hermione gasped inwardly, trying to avoid being told off. The book landed face up, old and dusty, with gold writing lavishly printed across the cover: "A Wizard's Genealogy." An amusing thought came to mind; she wondered if Draco's family was ever mentioned in here. It would be something if he was proven not to be as pureblooded as he makes himself out to be.

Heading towards one of the tables, she looked through the book. It wasn't until she was halfway through it, did something in the pages grab her attention. Some of the people in the family tree looked…well…_familiar_. Could it be?

She walked up to the Librarian's desk and said hastily, "I would like to borrow this, please."

Madame Pince scanned it with her wand and Hermione left in a hurry, though smiling happily. She appeared in front of the gargoyle leading to Dumbledore's office and recited the password. "Sherbet Lemons." The gargoyle jumped aside to allow her entrance.


End file.
